Are you real
by vhdc1234
Summary: I walked into the apartment. The T.V was on, but not how you think. It was a portal. Now I'm in a wierd land trying to escape some evil cats. But not all are evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about my other stories. It was my first time doing fanfic so I didn't get the steps. I think I know what to do now. So here it is.**

* * *

Hi is name is Jenny. I'm 7 years old. I got to Liberty Middle School in Sacramento, California. I get pick on all the time because I'm the youngest. Like this kid named George. He's the oldest in his grade. One day he went to far and pined me to the wall. Big Mistake. I started to scream once the football team came in. I made friends with them at the pep rally. They saw me pined to the wall. George saw them and ran away. The team leader saw me shaken up and offered to take me to the nurse. I denied the offer, but thanked for it. The reason they liked me is because they thought I was cute. I got home that night after Vollyball try outs. I was pooped out. I was home alone again. My parents passed away when I was born, So I live with my 18 year old sister. I entered the apartment. But, something about it seems weird. The T.V was on. But not how you think. There was no pictures, just a big white flash. I touch it. It was like a portal. Then I blacked out.


	2. Ooo

**Hey guys. I'm soooo bored so why not continue this story. Here it is.**

* * *

I woke up in a place that looked different then my world. I heard someone coming. I got so scared I pretended to be asleep with my face in the grass. "Finn, look. There's someone over there." "Dude, it looks like a person. Lets go check it out." I heard them come closer. "Finn, it even smells like you." "Is it alive." I felt two pairs of hand flip me over. I moaned. I opened my eyes. I saw a boy and a golden dog. "Wha-What happened? Am I alive?" The next thing I knew. The dog picked me up and carried me to a city made of candy. "Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum." They yelled. A pink women came out. "Finn, what is it?" "PB, I think we found another human." The boy pointed at me. The candy girl looked at me with a shocked face. "Come on in, Finn, Jake." They went inside a palace made of candy. The dog put me down in a chair. "Who are you?" asked the candy girl. I didn't answer. "PB, I think she doesn't trust us." "Why wouldn't she trust you." She asked. The boy shrugged. I looked at the dog. He reminded me of Maggie. She was my dog in the 2nd grade. She died of old age last year. I then heard screaming. A blue guy with a crown on his head burst in through the window.

* * *

**So, What did you guys think. Please review.**


	3. Ice King

**Hey guys. It's me. Did Yall like my story. Well if you want to know what happens next, here it is**.

* * *

"ICE KING, WHAT THE HECK. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" telled the candy girl. The blue guy just looked at her. The boy and his dog ran over to him and punched his crown off. The blue guy started to mumble somthing then looked at the girl. "Listen, Ice King. I'm very busy right now. Can you come back later." she asked. He just looked at her blankly. He took his crown and put it back on. "No." he said. He started to shoot ice bolts at her. She dodged all of them, but one hit me. I screamed from the pain of frostbite. I have never been so cold in my life because in California, I doesn't snow. The boy got hit to, but he didn't scream. After a few minutes, I blacked out. I woke up inside a cell made completely of ice. I started to say something, but all that came out was a moan. "Gunter, where did you put daddy's drumsticks?" the blue guy said. "Wenk" was the reply. The blue guy noticed I was awake. He came over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I just stared at him. I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm the ice king. Who are you? I could have sworned I grabed bubblegum." I was to cold to say anything. All I did was shivered. "Are you cold. He asked. I nodded. I heard something that sounded like a battle cry. That boy I met earlier came through the window. He punched the ice king in the face. He shot ice bolts at the boy, but the boy dodged all of them. While the boy and the ice king were fighting, the boy's dog came over and unlocked the cell door. "Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. I was cold and hungry. The boy knocked out the ice king and hoped on the dog's back. "Lets go Jake." he yelled. We rode all the way to that candy city. I was afraid they could hear my stomach growl.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to say something, but I denied aginst it. I was still surprised to see how a castle can be made of sweets without melting in the sun. That bubblegum girl was outside by a garden. She saw us and waved. "Finn, Jake. I need you now. Bring her along." I didn't like being called her. I made me feel like no one knew me. "I have a name you know. It's Jenny." I yelled. I didn't want to go with these people. Even if they justvsave me from being a human popsicle. The dog shrank back to his normal size. Once I was off, I made a run for it. I ran for what felt like 20 minutes. I fell to my kness, breathing hard. I never ran this hard before. I couldn't move any of my muscles afterwords. I heard footsteps. Not just two feet, but hundreds. In a few seconds, I was surrouned by cat people. One of them had a crown on his head, so I figured he was a prince. " Are you OK?" he asked. I shook my head. I felt weak and tired. My stomach growled louder than before. Another cat person picked me up. I started to sneeze. I remembered I was terrebly alerject to cats. My eyes started getting puffy. My vision started to blur. I started to itch really badly. The cat people didn't understand what was going on. "What's going on? Are you OK?" I started to explain that ever since I was born, I had an alerject reaction to cats. I could tell they were shocked. I heard a familiar voice coming from the bushes. It was that boy and his dog. They jumped out the bushes and got defence mode. "Leave her alone, Cats." yelled the dog. The cats hissed, but they put me down. My legs were to sore to move. I fell on my stomach and groaned. The cats ran off. My alergies were to far advanced for them to just go away. The boy ran over to me. He put his hand on my back. "Jake." the boy said. "Yea dude?" "We got to get her back to the Candy Kingdom." the boy said. With that, The dog grabed me. I struggled the best I could, but he didn't even budge. Then, we were of.

**I know it's really short, but I thought that would be a good place to stop the chapter. Post a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt horrible after that encounter with those cats hybirds. Right now, I was lying on a magical dog with my alergies that were exteremly advanced. My body inched and ached. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. It felt like forever before we got to the Candy Kingdom, as I heard people call it. That bubblegum girl was pacing like there was no tomorrow. "PB, we found her." the dig yelled. She looked up. I groaned, feeling like I was going to die. Then, I was dragged into what looked like an emergency room. My head was supper dizzy, so I didn't notice when they strapped me down to a metal table. The only thing I notice was that a needle enter my arm. I wimpered. The dog and the boy looked down at me. My vision was blurry, so I didn't see what they did next. All I can tell you was that my body went numb. It's been 4 hours since I last blacked out, but I didn't want to do it again. The girl made of bubblegum must have done something because the next thing I new, my alergies were gone. They unstrapped me and I got up. I felt something in my pocket. It was my cell phone. I pulled it out. I turned it on to see if I got any bars. They must have been amazed by it because I heard Ohhs and Ahhs. "What is that." asked the bubblegum girl. "It's an android. I got it for my birthday." I said. The boy asked if he could see it. I handed it to him. He pushed a few buttons until he reached my playlist. He clicked the song 'My Boyfriends back'. He was startled at the music. I turned it off. I opened it to see if my battery was wet because I've been frozen in ice. The bubblegum girl seem curiouse at how my battery looked. I saw this, so I took out the battery and handed it to her. She started looking at it carefully. She handed it back to me and I put back in my phone. Another bananna person came in. "Princess, the prince of the cat kingdom would like to speak to you." he said. Once I heard the word cat, I ran behind the dog. He patted my head. "Why happened to you? Why did you start getting those hives when you went near cats?" the boy asked. I didn't even know their names and they were asking about my bussines. "First I need to now your names." I said. They looked at me with that 'Oh right' face. "I'm Jake. And thats Finn." said the dog. The Candy girl walked over to us. Her face was filled with shock and fear. "Finn, they want the girl. They said if we don't give her to them, They'll destroy the Candy Kingdom and the Grasslands!" she yelled. "WHAT!" We all yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT!" We all yelled. I felt like my heart was about to stop. Why would they want me? PB was thinking hard. "Finn, we have to give her to them." she said. Finn looked shocked. "What. We can't give her to them. Remember what happened today. She'll die if those hives get out of control again. Are you nuts?!" Finn yelled. This was all my fault. I'm the one who ran into the forest. I'm the one who has alergies. I'm the one they want. But, Finn was right. I'll die if my alergies get out of control. I could take the pressure any more. I ran of the castle, but I wasn't looking where I was going and… _Smack._ I bumped into the chest of the … Prince of the cat kingdom. I tried to run, but the prince grabbed my hand and I could'n breack free. "Finn, Jake. HELP!" I yelled. In two seconds flat came Finn and Jake. "Leave her alone. You cat." They yelled. The prince hissed. I started to feel dizzy again. Oh no! My alergies. I finally found enough strength to get of the cat's grip. I ran twords the castle. PB was there. She saw my alergies coming back. But this time, instead of strapping me down, She just gave me a pill. I ate it and like magic, my alergies were gone. She asked why do I get hives near cats. I told her that were I come from, most people have an alergic reaction to some things. I heard footsteps. The same I heard in the forest. The same hundred. The Cats. I turned to see more cats than before. PB told me to get inside. "Are you really going to give me to them?" She sighed, then nodded. "It's the only way to save my Kingdom and the grasslands." she said. "But what about my alergies?" I asked. "I could try to fix them, if you want." She said. I nodded. She went into a drawer and pulled out a small needle. She mixed a few chemicles and filled the needle up. She stuck it in my arm. "There. That was easy. That was nothing compared to what I have to do here." I said 'Thank you' and ran outside. I tried to help Finn and Jake, but three cat people blocked my path. One of them grabbed me. I struggled and struggled but it was no use. "Finn, Jake. HELP. They got me." They turned around. They saw me being carried away by the cat hybirds. I screamed and screamed. The cats ran out of the Cany Kingdom with me in their arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no idea when I got there because I blacked out halfway there. All I know is when I woke up, I was strapped down to a steel table. I tried to lift my head, but that was strapped down too. I groaned. I felt like my head was hit by a bullet train. The door opened. A cat came in wearing a lab coat and goggles. He a doctors bag in one hand and a needle filled with this blue stuff in the other. I struggled to get out of those straps but they just kept getting tighter. "Don't bother. Those straps are unbreakable." he said. Why do cats have to be so smart? I stopped struggling. I noticed my sundress was replaced by a hospital robe. Good thing I still had my shorts. The cat came over to me. He opened his doctors bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. He put them on and grabbed the needle. "W-W-What's that for?" I asked. "You'll see." he said. He stuck the needle in my arm. I winced. My body went numb. I couldn't move a fraction of an inch. My head was spinning again. My arms and legs felt cold. My eyes were half close. My vision blured. (You might think it's like my alergies, but this is somewhat different.) I heard another cat come in. I could tell it was a girl. "The prince would like to see her. He'll be here in a minute. Just thought I'll let you know." she said then left. He nodded. The Prince came in. I couldn't really see him though. I tried to struggle, but my body refused. The cat doctor stepped out of the room. "Hello, my name is Prince James Cats. Ruler of the Cat Kingdom. What's your name?" he asked. I didn't answer. I didn't trust him. I gave him a 'Please let me go' look. "I'm not buying that. I know that look. Every time, my dinner gives me that look. I only fell for it once." he said. "Fine I'll talk. I just have to ask you 2 questions. Why did you kidnapp me and what was in that needle?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "1, I kidnapped you to study how humans behave and 2, that needle just makes your body numb for 2 hours. Just enough time for us to examin you." he said. With that, he left and the cat doctor came in. I wondor how Finn is doing.

-At the Candy Kingdom-

Finn was pacing nevously. PB was trying to come up with a plan to rescue Jenny. "Finn, would you stop pacing. You making me lose my train of thought." PB said. Finn stopped pacing and sat down. "I got it. Why don't me and Jake just sneek into the Cat Kingdom at night and sneek her out." Finn said. PB nodded. They only had 4 hours to get ready. Tonight, they were sneeking in to the Cat Kingdom.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while. I was writing other stories. Tell me what did you think of this chapter. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

The cat doctor came in. He had another needle, but this one was empty. "Alright, I'm just going to take a sample of your blood." he said. "No. Please don't. I would like my blood to stay inside my body. I won't let you do it" I said. He smirked. "Like you have a choice." he said. "If you stick that needle in my arm, I'll-" "You'll what? Did you forget you are tied down. You can't hurt me." he said and jabbed the needle in my arm. I winced. Even if my body was numb, I could still feel pain. The needle turned red. He took it and tapped it a few times. He put a bandage on my arm and left. I screamed and screamed. These straps felt tighter then ever, but I knew they stayed the same. "LET ME GO!" I yelled over and over again. The Prince came in. He must have been sleeping because he came in yawning. "Would you stop screaming? You're waking ecerybody up!" he said. "NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME GO!" I yelled. The prince pulled out a phone. "Gaurds, Can you please make this girl be quiet?" he said. Moments later, two gayrds came in. One walked over to me. "Stop screaming." he said fimly. "NO!" I yelled. The first gaurd walked away and the second one came over. "Excuse me young lady. Would you please stop screaming so we can get some sleep?" he asked nicely. "Well, Ok. I just don't like being in these straps." I said. He nodded. He turned to the prince. "She said she doesn't to be in those straps." he said. The prince snapped out of his sleepyness and turned to me. "Why would I just let you go? You'll run away if I do." he said. He had a point.

* * *

Finn and Jake were all packed up to sneek Jenny out of the cat kingdom. Finn had his sword just in case anyone tried to stop them. They headed for the Cat Kingdom at midnight. The Cat Kingdom castle looked like a big scratching post. Finn and Jake snuck into the castle. They heard a conversation going on. Jenny's voice was in it. They knew that's where she was at. The burst through the doors to find Jenny strapped down to a steel table. The Prince and two other cats were there. "Finn, Jake. Help." Jenny yelled. Jake streached and pinned all three cats down while Finn tried to cut the straps. "Finn, these straps are unbreakable. Just use the control panle." Jenny said. Finn stabbed the control panle. The staps that were holding Jenny unhooked. Jenny jumpped off the table and on to Jake's back. The three cats were knock out. They ran out of the Cat Kingdom as fast as they could.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I mean it hasn't been that long, but you know what I mean. And if you are wondering, yes. I am alergic to cats. And pollen. That is the only reason I don't like spring. Well, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

We ran out of the Cat Kingdom as fast as we could. Jake ran all the way to the Candy Kingdom. It was like, 1:00 in the morning, but PB, (Jake told me to call her that) was on the doorsteps. I was still mad at her because she did want to give me away just so they won't do anything. Well, I can't blame her, I would have givin me away too. Jake shrunked back to his size. The second I got off of Jake, I collapsed. Finn tried to help me up, but I just fell back down again. I groaned then passed out. I woke up to a bright flash. I was in a hosptal. PB was in a chair next to me."Oh good, you're awake. Are you Ok?" I nodded. "What happened at the Cat Kingdom?" she asked. I explain everything to her. She walked over and picked up a phone.

"Hello. This is the Cat Kingdom. What can I help you with?"

"This is the Candy Kingdom. May I speak to Cat Prince?"

"Hold on one second…Hello?"

"Cat Prince! What the Glob is wrong with you?!"

"YOU! _Hisssssss._ How dare you sent your knights to my castle and have them steal the girl I'm examaning. We had a deal. You give me the girl, I don't destroy the Candy Kingdom and the Grasslands!"

"I know that. But you're the one that restrained her for 4 hours. She's a person to."

"You do your experiments, I'll do mine. Give me back that girl!"

"I won't give you back the girl. I just called to tell you I broke the deal. You can't have her."

"I'm coming over there right now."

They hung up after that. They were coming back. I hate those cats. "We got to hide you quick." PB said. I ran into a closet. A few minutes later I heard the door open. "Where is she? I want her back." Cat Prince yelled. "She's not here. And even if she was, I would never give her to you." PB said. "We'll see about that." I heard a bunch of stuff being lifted. Then, footsteps kept getting closer and closer. The door opened and Cat prince came in. "A ha. Found you."

* * *

**Hey. sorry this is so short. I just wanted to give this story a suspence moment. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. I got a PM today saying that I should have a Cat disagree with the prince. So, this is what I'm going to do. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

The Cat prince reached out and grabbed me. "Let her go, Cat Prince. She is not an experiment!" PB yelled. He lifted me up. He hissed. I wiggled out of his grip and I ran for the door, but I felt two hands grab me by the waist and pulled me up. "Let me go. I don't want to go back!" I yelled. Cat prince carried me out of the castle. I kept screaming along the way. A few candy people tried to help me, but they were to scared of Cat Prince. Two cat guards were outside the kingdom. There was also a carigge there with a few seats. I notice that one gaurd had a rope. It was as thick as a jumprope. Cat prince handed me to one of the gaurds. "Tie her up. I'll get the carrigge started." Tie me up? No way. I did what any girl would so at a time like this. I kicked the guy that was holding me in the gut. He dropped me and clutched his stomach. I ran and ran until I reached a tree that looked like a house. I knocked on the door. Thank goodness it was Finn. "Help me. Cat People!" I yelled and ran in. Finn closed the door and ran twords me. "What fo you mean, 'Cat People'. I thought we rescuded you." he said. I nodded. "They're still after me. The Prince came to the Candy Kingdom and grabbed me." I said. We heard banging on the door. "Open up! The Cat Prince demands it." Finn told me to hide upstairs. I ran up the ladder and hid under a pile of animal pelts. I heard Finn yelling at the cats.

"Leave her alone, you cats."

"No. She's my new experiment. You will not get in the way of science. Now, where is she."

"I'll never talk."

"Fine. We have ways of making you talk."

After that, I heard lots of fighting and things breaking. I heard Finn yell in pain. "Any last words, boy." After I heard that, I ran down stairs. I saw a cat on top of Finn, with his claws at full lenght. The other one was holding Finn down. Cat Prince was in the corner. "STOP. Leave him alone. I'm the one you want." I yelled. Cat prince looked at me. "Ha. You came out of hiding go protect this weak little thing. Brave. But also stupid. GRAB HER." Cat Prince said. The cats jumped off of Finn and grabbed me. They used to rope from earlier and tied me. Finn got up again in a fighting stance. "Finn stop. I'm doing this for you. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said. Finn nodded. After that, I was dragged away.

- Cat Kingdom -

Instead of being strapped down, my arms and legs were shackled to a wall. I didn't struggle. What good would that do? I let out a sigh. The cat docter came in. I backed up till my back touched the wall. He pulled out a stethescope from his bag. I relaxed a little. He put it on my chest. "Hmmm. Your heart doesn't soung like ours. Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked. I nodded. "First, What's your name? We were supposed to ask you that earlier." he said. "Jenny." I said. He pulled out a clipboard started to write things down. "Do you like water?" I nodded. He seemed shocked. Well, cats do hate water. "Do you eat fish?" "Sometimes. When it's cooked." He asked me a series of questions then left. I must have fallen asleep brcause I was awaken by a bright light. I was in some sort of chair, and surprise surprise, I was tied down again. A few cats were there. The Prince was there too. "What happened." I asked. "Oh, you dozed off. So we did some more examinating. But we were just about to start cheacking your brain." a cat person said. "WHAT!" I yelled. How can they cheack my brain? "Ohh relax. It woun't hurt." he said. I didn't relax. Like on cue, another cat person came in and yelled, "Stop. Leave her alone. She's a person, not a lab rat. You can't do anymore experiments on her." he said. Cat prince looked shocked.

* * *

**Did you like it. I only got a few minutes to do this authors note. Cinco de Mayo is this Sunday. Oh and btw, did you know that Cinco de Mayo is not independence day for Mexico. That's September 16th. Anyways, Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup guys. I barley got any reviews. I spent a long time on this story. I'm thinking of ending it soon. Tell me what you think. Here's chapter 11.**

* * *

Cat Prince loked shocked. "Who dares confront me. SPEAK!" he yelled at the other cat. "I do. What you're doing is wrong. She is an inteligent being, not a lab rat. What's wrong with you?" he said. Who was this cat? And why is he sticking up for me? "This is none of your bussiness, Bennet." cat prince hissed. The other cat, who apperently is named Bennet, smirked. "Oh really, James. Nice to see that my older brother remembers me. Listen, this is wrong. You can't just restrain her. She is a person. Not a test subject. Let her go…or else." Now Cat prince was smirking. "Or else what. I'm the heir to the throne. You are nothing but my little brother." Cat prince said. The cat docters didn't get distracted by the two brothers arguing. The were setting up some sort of machin. "Ok, thats it. Gaurds, arrest him." Cat prince yelled. "You can't arrest me. I'm a royal too. Now let her go or I'll do that or else I mentioned." Bennet said. "Stop it. Stop it Stop it Stop it." You two are driving me bananas. Enough with the fighting. You two are brothers." I yelled. Cat prince's temper rose to a new levle. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm a prince. I can do what I want." he yelled. "Hey, leave her alone. I'm a prince too you know. And you know she can't hurt you. I mean look at her. She's strapped down." Bennet yelled. Cat prince then extended his claws and scratched Bennet. "Ok, now you done it. Time for the 'or else' part." he said and ran out of the room.

- Revenge -

Bennet ran out of the room. He ran to the balcony and yelled, "Citenzins of the Cat Kingdom. It is I, Prince Bennet Cats. This is urgent. My brother, James, has imprisoned a human girl and is doing experiments on her instead of letting her being free." The crowed gasped. "I need your help to set her free and slap some sence back into James. He's gone crazy with power. Tell him what you think." Bennet yelled. The crowed roared in anger. They roared the words 'Let her go' over and over again. Cat Prince came out. "What is going on here? What did you tell them?" He yelled. Bennet smirked. "I warned you. 'Or else." Did you think I was lying?" Bennet said.

* * *

**What did you think. P.S Does anyone know how to join a community? Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally. Cinco de Mayo. I don't know why I waited becaues the truth is, Cinco de Mayo isn't really a big deal back in Mexico. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"YOU TOLD THEM. HOW DARE YOU?" James yelled. The crowd was still roaring. "SHUT UP! I'm the one whose in charge. I can do what I want." "My prince. The Human is doing something wierd! Her tempeture is rising!" a cat yelled. Bennet just stood there while his brother went to cheak on the human.

- Jenny -

I felt really wierd all of the sudden. My nose was stuffy and my head hurt. I started snezzing a lot. I could tell I was getting sick. Mabey I was getting a cold. I was locked ina cold room for who knows how long. Cat Prince came in with an angry look on his face. Bennet must have done something that really ticked Cat Prince off. "What the Glob is wrong with you. Why is your body heat rising? Are you sick?" he asked. I nodded. I snezzed again. "What the heck is 'Glob' anyway?" I asked. Everyone's eyes widened. "You seriously don't know who Glob is?" I shook my head. "Glob Gob Grob and Grod rule everything. I guess humans are not as smart as I thought." he said. What the heck is he talking about? Humans are one if the smartest living things on the planet. But, mabey I can try something here. "If humans aren't smart, then why do you want to study me?" I asked. He thought for a moment. I started snezzing like crazy. I passes out afterwords. My head was spinning while I was out cold. I woke up in some sort of room. It was small and empty. The wierd thing is, I wasn't tied up or strapped down. I was free, you know, besides the fact that the door was locked. I felt my forehead. It was as hot as a boiling pot of water. My eyes stinged so bad. I could stand up. I crawled over and banged on the door. "SOME BODY HELP. I DON'T FEEL WELL." I yelled. My head was spinning faster and faster by the minute. I heard the lock open. A Cat opened the door. I couldn't make out who it was. But I know it couldn't have been Cat prince. She/He picked me up and carried me out the door.

* * *

**You guys will never guess who saved her. I'll post a new chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Since I'm a 6th grader, I'm going to Middle school next year so I'm just worried on which school I'm going to. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was carried out the door, not knowing where they were taking me. "Who are you?" I asked. "Can't talk. We got to get out of here before they see us." he said. An alarm went off the second he stepped out the door. "Oh no. We got to move." he yelled. He ran left and right, dodging cats at every turn. We were just about to reach the exit when Three cats with spears came over and blocked the doorway. More cats kept coming until we were surrounded. Cat Prince was in fromt of them. "Who are you and why are you stealing my human?" he yelled. That was the first time I notice the cat had a mask on. "Gaurds. Throw this cat in the dungon. The dogs will take care of him." Cat Prince said with a smirk. Two cats gaurds grabbed the other cat. But he broke free. He took off his mask. A cat that I never seen before was there. More cats grabbed him and dragged him off. "And as for you," Cat Prince said pointing at me. "You're going back to those shackles." Not again. I did what I should have done the first day met him. I punched him in the face and made a run for it. A few cat tried to stop me, but I dodge the atacks. (I had a lot of practice running away from the bullies at my school) I burst through the doors of the castle and ran through the city. Cat gaurds still chasing me. I was just about to run through the gates, when I tripped and fell on my back. My fever was getting higher and higher by the minute. Tears started to fall from my eyes. They felt hot. I put my hands on my stomach. The cat gaurds surrounded me. They stared at me in amazement. One of them touched the water that was leacking from my eyes. "How are you doing that?" A cat asked. "Doing what, crying?" I asked. "What's crying?" Another cat asked. "Crying is when water leaked from your eyes. It happens when you're sad or in pain. But sometimes it can happen when you're sick or really happy." I explained. I snezzed again. A few cats backed away in suprise. I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs. "Help me. Please. I'm sick." I said. I would've never thought I would've asked a cat for help. But I was to weak to even sit up. A big cat picked me up bridle style and carried me to the castle. I was carried into hospital. They set me down on a bed. A few cat nurses rushed over here. "She appers to have a fever and her tonsils are inflamed. She'll be alright, though. We'll give some medicine. She'll be fine." I sure hope so.


	14. Chapter 14

**BTW. The reason I said you'll belive who that cat was. Is because it was a new charater. Well, enjoy chapter 14. Also, I written 14 chapters and I only gotten 11 reviews. Please review.**

* * *

I passed out a few minutes after I got to the hospital. I woke up to find 5 cat nurses surronding my bed. My head was wrapped with bandages. "What happened?" I asked. I touched my head. I felt a sharp pain. "Well, we cheaked to see if had any injuries. Turns out, when you fell you hit your head pretty hard. There was a huge bump, so we bandaged it up." a nurses said. That explains my headache. I was just about to ask if I could leave, when someone burst in. Cat Prince. I hid under my blankets. "Catarina, where's the human? I know she's here." He said. I peeked outside. I noticed the door was opened. I quickly, but quietly, ran out without making a sound. I ran out the castle doors and the kingdom gates. I was home-free. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could. My heart was racing. i ran until I reached a kingdom made of slime. I never been to this place before. A few people were staring at me. From what Finn told me, We are the last two humans. I collapsed after I took a few steps through the gates. Pain rushed through my head. A few slime people came over to me. "Are you alright there?" "Is she ok?" and "Why was she running?" comments kept a coversation going. A few slime people rushed twords a big castle. They came back with a girl with a crown on her head. "Slime Princess, this hyooman girl came rushing in and then collapsed and we don't know why." someone said. Slime Princess said something in someone's ear and sent him off. "Are you alright there, Miss Hyooman." Slime princess said. "What the heck is a hyooman? " I asked. She stared at me blankly. "Well, arent you a Hyooman? You know, people with fish heads?" she asked. I shook my head. I stood up and was just about leave when I realized that I didn't know where I was going. "Uhh…do you know how to get to Finn's house? I need to get there fast." I said. She gave me a map with the shortest rout. "Thank you." I was just about to leave when someone grabbed my arm. "Wait, what do you mean you're not hyooman? Don't you have a fish head?" they asked. I remembered the bandages on my head. "Ohh…I still have these bandages on. Can one off you take them off?" I asked. One of them grabbed the end and pulled them off. My locks of hair fell down. Everyone gasped. "You're human. I thought Finn was the last human." One said. I waved goodbye and left for Finn's house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just graduated from elementary school. I promise to post more in the summer time. Enjoy chapter**

* * *

I left the Slime Kingdom. I walked for hours. According to the map, I should have been there by now. I kept my guard up for any signs of danger. I couldn't walk anymore. I collapsed on cold, hard ground. I haven't rested in hours. I felt so tired and my head was throbbing. I was just about to fall asleep, when, I heard footsteps. At first I thought it was the cats, but these were more powerful. I turned to see a monster the size of the Candy Kingdom's castle. It had razor-sharp teeth. Spikes on its back. Super long claws that could knock down 12 trees in one swing. And it was black as night. I got up an I ran for my life. I seem to have notice me because it started to run in my direction. I didn't get very far when it swung at me and made a deep gash in my arm. It started bleeding badly and it stung like fire, but I didn't care. I kept running. It swung at me again. This time, it hit my leg. I collapsed again. It swung and hit my other arm, then it hit my other leg. It swung at me one last time, aiming at heart. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the strike that never came. I opened my eyes to see that the beast was gone. I was still bleeding badly and my head hurt more than before. I felt a cold hand press against my shoulder. Then. everything became a blur, but I was still awake. I was then dragged to a nearby cave. I heard may voices talk at the same time.

They were saying things like, "Is she ok?" "Oh My Glob" and "Get her help". My heart was pounding in my chest. It was getting harder to breathe. And it was getting harder to stay awake. The next thing I knew, there was a breathing mask on my face. They had me lie down on a rock bed. My vision started to adjust. I saw these goblins bandaging my arms and legs. One of them was bandaging my head. One of the goblins turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. I looked down to see the hospital robe I was wearing was covered with blood stains. _Man, did I really lose that much blood?_ I thought.

"How long do I have to stay here?' I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know exactly how long, but I say about 5 to 6 days." I nodded. The next few hours I spent lying down on this rock bed. Then, something hit me. _Wait, don't goblins have their own kingdom._ I thought.

"Wait, can I ask you guys a question?" I asked. They nodded. "If you guys have your own kingdom, then why are you guys out here?" I asked.

"It's a long story." One of them said. I shrugged.

"I have time. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

They explained to me that they were kicked out of their kingdom for denying the kings orders. Then they found out that this cave had lots of different plants used for healing.

"Now it's our turn to ask you something. What are you anyway?" one asked.

"I'm a human." I said.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry. I haven't up****dated in a while, so I'm going to make this chapter the longest one yet. This is the only chapter that will have someone else's P.O.V instead of Jenny's. Enjoy.**

* * *

They all gasped.

"I thought Finn was the last human. Are you sure you're one of them?" I nodded. I sat up but instantly I regret it. Pain shot through my body. I groaned. Two goblins rushed over to me and made me lay back down.

"Don't try to move to much. You're still really hurt. That monster gave you some deep cuts. You might not be able to get up for about 3 days." What am I suppose to do for three days. My mind raced back to Finn. If he was in my situation he would go nuts. I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

_Yesterday (Finn's P.O.V)_

I watch those cats tie up Jenny. I got up to fight again, but Jenny told me to back down. They carried her away while Cat prince just stood there laughing. He came up to me and whispered a horrible sentance in my ear.

"Such a weak little human, couldn't even protect his own kind. You will never be a great hero, boy." He turned around laughing. After he left, I called PB. It rang 2 times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"PB-Cat-Prince-came-over-with-two-other-cats-and-a lmost-knock-me-out-but-then-Jenny-came-out-of-her- hidding-place-and-surrendered-herself-and-know-the y-have-her." I said in one breath. Somehow, PB got all of that.

"WHAT? I'll be right over." With that, she hung up. I then called Jake and told the same thing I told PB. Both of them got here in five minutes. When Jake saw all the cuts and scratches that I had, he went to mocking mode.

"HAHA. You dude. You defeted the Lich King but got beat up by a bunch of cats. THAT'S PRICELESS." Jake laughed. I glared at him. We started working on a plan to get Jenny back. The plan was to have PB distract Cat prince while me and Jake take out the gaurds and sneek in to where they had her. Then, we sneek her out through a hole that Jake will dig. It was a foolproof plan. We wete just about to go, when we got a phone call from the cat kingdom.

"What do you want, Cat Prince. I already gave you Jenny, what else is there you want?" I asked.

"YOU STOLE HER AGAIN. DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME." he yelled. What is he talking about.

"What are you talking about? We didn't steal her." I said. He hissed.

"I'M COMING OVER." He hung up. I told PB and Jake about the conversation we just had.

-10 minutes later-

Cat Prince was searching the entire house. Her knock over picture frames and broke a few things. The house was a wreach when he finished searching. His temper was just about to go off any second. He sighed and sat down on the couch. He looked exausted.

"We told you we didn't take her. We thought she was with you." Jake said. Cat prince was about to say something, but PB silenced him.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" she asked. Cat Prince shrugged. He sighed.

"I was in my room when one of my gaurds came in and said that the human was in the hospital. So I went to see her and the nurses said she was in the bed. But, when I lifted the blankets, she was gone." he said. She must have escaped. I mean, why wouldn't she? The treated her like a lab rat. Cat Prince stood up at went out the door. Well now the plan was a totaly bust. Man, I wonder where Jenny is.

-Jenny-

I was still thinking of Finn. Then I had an idea. I could ask the goblins to ask Finn to come and see me.

"Um… Excuse me? Can I ask for a favor?" I asked. The goblin closes to me nodded.

"Can you please ask Finn the human to come bere. He lives in the grasslands in a big tree house." The goblin nodded and went out the cave.

-Treehouse (Present)-

Finn sat on the couch playing BMO. Though he couldn't think straight. He heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. A goblin was at the door.

"May I help you?" asked Finn.

"Are you Finn the human?" the goblin asked. Finn nodded.

"Good. We rescuded a human girl yesterday and she wanted to see you so she sent here to get you." Finn's eyes widened. Jenny was alive. He wasted no time. He followed the goblin out the door.

* * *

**There it is. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS A RUMOR OR A CRULE JOKE WELL ITS NOT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO SIGN A PATITION SO OUR BELOVED FANFICTION CAN LIVE PLEASE SIGN THE PATITION SO WE CAN SAVE THIS WEBSITE**


End file.
